This application relates to refrigerant handling systems and, in particular, to systems of the type which may be used for recovery and recycling of refrigerant from, and recharging of refrigerant to, automotive air-conditioning systems. The application relates in particular to techniques for coupling a refrigerant handling system to an automotive vehicle air-conditioning system.
An automotive air-conditioning system has two access ports, viz, a HIGH pressure side port and a LOW pressure side port. In servicing such air-conditioning systems, refrigerant can be removed from or added to the system through either or both of these ports. Air conditioning service equipment, such as a refrigerant handling system, is coupled to these ports through suitable hoses, respectively connected through valves, one valve for each port. Thus, in operation of the air-conditioning service equipment, the operator must operate both of these valves.